1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grille having vertically oriented heating elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ovens with vertical heating elements are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,040 (Pallich) disclosed a broiler which is somewhat similar to the simplest embodiment of the present invention. The Pallich patent discloses a broiler having two vertically oriented elements and two racks between which an article of food is placed for cooking. A drip tray catches drippings from the article of food. The Pallich device is quite closed to air circulation, and thus is more properly classified as an oven than as a grille.